－ｐｉｒóｍａｎｏｓ  ｙ  ｅｓｃｒｉｔｏｒｅｓ－
by Dilavri
Summary: "¿Cómo llegué a estar sentada en un café con un pirómano y un escritor frustrado? Son tan fuera de lo ordinario... Solo soy una simple chica que le gusta tomar café. No quería tener 2 nuevos amigos (según Roxas). No sé si es el mejor o el peor día de mi vida." [Sea-salt trio][One-shot] [ａｕ] [everyone is OOC, btw]¿review?


_**-Pirómanos y escritores-**_

_|'Me gusta pensar que es hay mayores posibilidades para mí de contar todas las estrellas que mis imperfecciones.'|_

Leí el papel con una ceja levantada; ¿qué clase de persona escribiría esto? Una muy deprimida, al parecer. Era una hoja de alguna libreta, quizá un diario. Estaba rasgada, como si el que la escribió estaba estresado y por una decisión apresurada decidió desgarrar la página. Vaya suerte la mía de que aún se podía entender lo que había escrito, ¿no?

Tal vez.

No tengo ni la menor idea del por qué, pero desde ese día lluvioso en que me encontré esa hoja la llevo conmigo a todos lados. La guardo en mi bolsillo y de vez en cuando la saco para leerla. A parte de que la letra cursiva con la que estaba escrita me gusta, siento que hay algo más profundo detrás de esa tinta.

Quién sabe, probablemente lo escribió para ganar unos billetes, o solamente lo hizo porque estaba aburrido o aburrida. Había muchas posibilidades, de hecho. Tantas que me da flojera decirlas todas, así que en pocas palabras y para no aburrir a nadie, es prácticamente un _enigma_.

Eh. Mucho pensar.

Me recosté en mi cama y miré a la solitaria pared blanca suspirando; en verdad necesito ponerle algo de color a mi cuarto. El vivir sola tampoco ayuda mucho— a lo que me refiero es, yo soy independiente de las personas, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme… ¿vacía? No, suena muy cursi. ¿Aislada? Tal vez. ¿Sola? Sí.

Es difícil hacer amigos cuando nunca has tenido uno.

Por eso mi madre decía que dejara de aislarme de los demás. He intentado, lo juro, pero las personas, sin importar que sean chicos o chicas, terminan siendo completos idiotas con opiniones estúpidas, mentes huecas y una perspectiva del mundo bastante ridícula; me decían que ya no _'podían'_ más y que a nadie les importaba que estuvieran _'sufriendo'._

En primera; todo eso es mentira.

Tienen dinero, salud, casa, amigos y casi todo lo que alguien afortunado pueda tener. Tan solo por un acontecimiento que no fue como esperaban actúan como si se fueran a suicidar. Y por mí, adelante. Es una lástima que una persona como esa no pudo aprovechar la vida que alguien más probablemente pudo ser capaz.

Además, no todos van a estar toda su maldita vida preguntándote si 'estas bien' o si 'necesitas algún hombro al que derramar tus lágrimas'; las personas tienen _su propia vida_ y no van a _perder_ su tiempo pensando en ti. Uno no puede depender en nadie y eso siempre me lo digo a mí misma. Yo tengo mis problemas, los demás los suyos. Así de simple.

Probablemente es por mi punto de vista, que jamás logro tragar para no decirlo, la razón porque no tengo amigos.

Rodé mis ojos a mis propios pensamientos y me levanté, caminando hacia mi armario y cambiándome de ropa para salir a la calle. Supongo que me ducharé en la noche. Huh. Como sea, necesito salir de esta jaula y darme un respiro. ¿Que si cuál es la mejor forma? Tomando café, por supuesto. Soy una amante de la cafeína, aunque ya me han regañado.

'_Xion, tomar mucho café es malo.'_

'_Xion, no podrás dormir.'_

'_Xion, necesitas sacarte esa cafeína de tu sistema'._

Xion esto, Xion lo otro. Bah, yo haré lo que quiera. Ya soy una adulta responsable (bueno, algo así) y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Murmuré unas cuantas maldiciones mientras cepillaba mi cabello negro; era algo corto, así que no había necesidad de arreglarlo mucho y es un alivio para mí, ya que ni siquiera sé cómo hacer una trenza.

Metí la hoja (estoy segura de que ya sabes _cuál_, porque no me detendré a recordarte) al bolsillo de mi gran suéter y salí de mi hogar, cubriendo mi boca con mi bufanda negra mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos y jugaba con el pedazo de papel con mis dedos. Miré los árboles a mi alrededor; no para pensar en cosas profundas ni adorarlos, sino porque simplemente _no había nada que ver_.

Merezco un premio por ser tan profunda.

Mi paz y tranquilidad fue interrumpida al chocar con alguien, haciendo perder el equilibro por unos segundos pero recuperándolo al instante. Volteé a ver hacia en frente; era un chico de mi edad, cabello rubio, ojos turquesas iguales a los míos y una expresión decaída. Pero no estaba solo— había un pelirrojo detrás de él. Lo único que me interesaba de él eran los tatuajes en forma de gota invertida debajo de sus ojos color esmeraldas.

"Mira por donde caminas, enano." Le dije amenazadoramente, sacando las manos de mis bolsillos para convertirlas a puños (era irónico porque soy de su misma estatura... pero no importa, soné ruda y me vi bien).

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento…" Se disculpó él, por fin despertando de su pequeña burbuja para poder hablarme. "No te vi..." Habla como si fuera invisible. Tonto.

"Hey tú, ¿sabes dónde queda el café más cercano?" El otro chico interrumpió _maleducadamente_, cruzándose de brazos mientras me miraba fríamente. Y por supuesto que le devolví el gesto.

"Lo siento, pero me han dicho que no debo de hablar con extraños."

Oh sí, este es mi momento de ser una descarada sin sentimientos.

"Soy Axel Flynn y este hombrecillo es Roxas McCartney. Listo, ya no somos extraños. Ahora, ¿dónde queda el café, niñita?" Se burló, mostrando una sonrisa estúpida que hizo que mi sangre hirviera (no llevo ni cinco minutos hablando con él y ya me cae mal). Conque así va a jugar, ¿huh? ...

"¡Oye! Yo no soy un hombrecillo…" intervino ese tal Roxas, mostrándole la lengua a su… ¿amigo? Tal vez. Después, se volteó a verme. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó con un tono ridículamente amable (para ser un extraño, por supuesto). ¿Será una buena idea si le digo? ¿Y si son violadores? ¿Y si me van a secuestrar?

¿Y si mejor dejo de ser tan dramática y mando todo al diablo?

"Xion Stoner. Diría que es un placer, pero mi primera impresión de ti no puede ser peor." Es mi turno de comportarme como él (Axel) y me encanta (siempre lo hago, y me gusta pensar que soy una experta). "Por el otro lado, tu amiguito Roxas no es tan idiota como tú. Si me disculpan, tengo a lugares que ir."

"¿A dónde?" El rubio preguntó inocentemente.

"Ah no— dinos donde queda el estúpido café y podrás irte." Axel gruñó, al parecer perdiendo la paciencia mientras tomaba fuertemente mi muñeca (mal plan, pelirrojito).

"Voy a gritar _'violador'_ si no me dejas ir." Le amenacé, haciendo que rodara sus ojos y me soltara. "Como sea… van en la dirección incorrecta, par de tontos. El café está a unas cuadras de aquí, duh." No puedo creer que no lo vieran… que raros son.

"…oh. ¿Y tú vas para allá?" Roxas preguntó, girando su cabeza hacia donde yo les dije. Sin ganas de hablar, asentí con mi cabeza. "¿Nos llevas?"

"… bien, pero si tu amigo intenta hacerme algo _gracioso_, le irá mal. También cuenta para ti." Les advertí peligrosamente. No pienso ser atacada hoy ni ningún día. Comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás, volviendo a guardar mis manos en mis bolsillos. No me interesaba si me seguían o no; siguen sin ser mis problemas.

El camino fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Esos dos trataron de sacar conversación (bueno, más bien Roxas), pero terminaron hablando entre ellos dos sobre quién sabe qué. No les puse mucha atención, al parecer. Tampoco era como si me interesara.

Me sentí aliviada al ver que había llegado al café y entré, oliendo el aroma que tanto me gusta. Me senté en una mesa, pero mi invisible felicidad fue apagada al ver que esos chicos se sentaron junto a mí. Casi por instinto, les di una mirada fulminante al verlos otra vez. ¿Qué no se supone que si los traía aquí se iban a ir?

"Maldita sea— esto no era parte del trato."

"Nunca hicimos un trato, Xi."

"No me llames así." Bufé, apoyando mi mejilla contra la palma de mi mano derecha. "¿Ahora que quieren?"

"Hablar." Contestó Roxas, "Por cierto—" Pausó por un momento y sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón (una hoja _muy_ familiar, a decir verdad). Acto seguido me la mostró. "Se te cayó esto mientras caminabas. ¿Qué es?" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y antes de que pudiera arrebatársela, la empezó a leer.

"No es nada…"

Los ojos azules del chico se hacían más grandes con cada palabra que leía mientras que su cara se tornaba roja de vergüenza. Axel lo miró confundido y me volteó a ver, susurrándome un _'¿Qué le pasa?'_, a lo que yo respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Roxas es raro.

"¡A-Axel! ¡E-esto es lo que estaba escribiendo ayer!" Exclamó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Yo y Axel, por el otro lado, pedimos unas tazas de café con leche mientras que él enloquecía. "¡X-Xion! ¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"Baja la voz, ¿quieres?" Le pedí, frotándome las sienes. Dios, este chico era irritante. "En primera, la encontré de camino a casa. No se cómo y no me importa, sinceramente." Axel rio, y no supe por qué.

"Lo siento, pero es que…" A este punto ya estaba más calmado, aunque seguía igual de ansioso. "Yo... yo escribí esto…" Ok— eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Él? ¿Escribir algo como _eso_? De eso no estoy segura… "…Pero me enojé y arranqué la hoja... la tiré por la ventana y creo que salió volando…"

"¿Tú? Ja, no me hagas reír."

"¡Es en serio!"

"El hombrecillo dice la verdad," Axel interrumpió con una sonrisa más bien burlona, como si le diera risa que su amigo escribiera. "Se la pasa rasgando hojas todo el día. Me sorprende que solo encontraste una."

"¡Oye!"

"Bien, Axel. Ahora que sabemos que Roxas es un escritor deprimido, ¿qué hay de ti?" Cambié de tema, mirándolo desafiantemente para luego tomar un trago de mi café. "¿Algo interesante, pelirrojito?"

"_Por dónde empiezo…_" Murmuró sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos verdes vibrantes hacia mí. "Soy pirómano. Me gusta el fuego y no temo lastimar a nadie con las flamas." No esperaba menos de él— su cabello puntiagudo rojo lo delataba de alguna forma. "Soy peligroso, eso es todo."

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, si juegas con fuego—"

"Sí, sí, ya sé. Me quemaré, bla, bla..." Me interrumpió (muy rudamente, Ahem) algo enojado. "No sabes cuántas veces me han dicho eso. También con esas estupideces de que me voy a matar… lo normal." Roxas suspiró, como si él fue el que le hubiera advertido eso.

"No se ve a un pirómano todos los días," Dije con sarcasmo escurriendo de mi boca (en efecto, vivo para matar a las personas con mi sarcasmo). "De hecho, por mí está bien que juegues con fuego. No me importaría que te quemes. Adelante, Axel. Haz lo que quieras."

"_Ja, ja, muy graciosa_."

"Lo sé, así soy yo."

Continuamos platicando por un buen rato. No sé por qué accedí a hacerlo, pero lo hice; de todas maneras no era como si tuviera algo más importante qué hacer… Y a la mitad de la conversación, me di cuenta de algo importante:

¿Cómo llegué a estar sentada en un café con un pirómano y un escritor frustrado? Son tan fuera de lo ordinario… Solo soy una simple chica a la que le gusta tomar café. No quería tener dos nuevos amigos (según Roxas). No sé si es el mejor o peor día de mi vida.

"Supongo que me debo ir—" Dije después de pagar por mi café, levantándome y por fin arrebatándole a Roxas la página que aún tenía en la mano (aunque durante la plática la arrugó un poco). "Yo… los veré… uh… luego, creo." Que incómoda soy. Wow.

"¿No tienes muchos amigos, o si?" Se burló Axel, sonriendo un poco a mi incompetencia.

"Eh, en verdad no. Supongo que ustedes son mis primeros amigos."

"¿Primeros?" Roxas preguntó incrédulamente, recibiendo un leve _'Sí'_ por parte mía. "Oh… Bueno, ya no eres antisocial… ¡deberíamos de celebrar!"

"¿Por qué no?" Axel se encogió de hombros. "Ya tienes nuestros números. Mañana hay que salir a algún lado, ¿te parece?" Me preguntó. Lo miré en silencio, pero sacudí mi cabeza y parpadeé varias veces.

"Ah… claro."

Y en ese momento, me pillé a mí misma haciendo una mueca extraña; ¿será que era una sonrisa?

Sí. En efecto.

* * *

**Lmao what is this **

**Primero pensé en hacer un Rokushi pero no sé qué pasó… eh, no importa. Solo es un one-shot para librarme del estrés y drama.**


End file.
